


Sweet and Sour Yandere

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crossover, Execution, F/M, Gaster Sans, Genocide Papyrus, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mistakes, Monster Dust (Undertale), Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Slow Death, Suicide Attempt, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: When Nikki and Bucky live, the seventh soul cannot reset the timeline. They only speculate that it is because their determination is greater than Frisk's/Chara's. However they do not appear every reset, leaving Stretch, Red and Pupy in the constant cycle of limbo and heartache.Last time they appeared it was unlike the others.Stretch was romantically involved with Undyne when Bucky appeared and, in the process of trying not to hurt Undyne, almost drove Bucky to her own death.But now Bucky and Nikki are back. And something is very wrong with the world of UnderSwap.





	Sweet and Sour Yandere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiOnEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiOnEdge/gifts).



> WATCH THE TAGS

How many resets has it been this time? Bucky looked around Underswap. The little town seemed so different from the last time she was here. Darker almost, grey.  
  
While Bucky and Nikki were alive, the seventh soul could not reset, no matter what they attempted. It seemed as if Nikki's and Bucky's determination were greater and more powerful than theirs. When they both of them passed, that was when the cycle began anew. No more human form, back to demon and beaver. Though, to complicate matters, Nikki and Bucky did not appear every reset. It seemed to be up to random chance when they did. Stretch had had said that it had been over fifty resets the last time they appeared.  
  
But right here, right now... it seemed to be a lot worse. A longer time seemed to have passed between their deaths and now.  
  
Where was Nikki? Usually they "spawned" right beside each other or close. Not seeing her right off the bat... that was unusual. Bucky began to carefully walk through the town. She supposed the good thing about being a beaver again was that it was easier to hide when she didn't want to be seen. She could observe everyone in their natural habitat. The townspeople seemed more distant, less friendly than before. Even Swirlby's flames were less bright, less joyful.  
  
Carefully keeping to the shadows, Bucky watched it all, puzzled. This was not the sickenly sweet Underswap that she had fallen in love with. What had happened?  
  
And where was Nikki and her Fells and Stretch? If he was with Undyne again.... Well she didn't know what she would do. When that happened last reset... she hadn't handled it the best. If G and Nikki hadn't saved her....  
  
"Bucky!" A pair of hands grabbed her, seizing her around her middle, pulling her towards a warm body before running off.  
  
The hands had holes in them.  
  
"G! G no! Not this time! Put me down this instant!" She tried to pull his fingers from her. "No! Not now! I need to find... I need to see..."  
  
"Shut up. This isn't like that." G looked down at her, bright yellow eyes accessing her. "You can tell that things are different now. There is something sick afoot."  
  
"So don't kidnap me! Put me down and we'll figure it out!" Bucky spat. She didn't trust him, but Underswap needed them....  
  
"I know what it is. I was going to confront it but then your soul spawned," G said, worriedly looking up at the faint snap of a tree branch. There was nothing. No looming shape... yet. He picked up the pace. He needed to get her out, preferably in the arms of her Underfell friends, and then he could take care of the little glitch in the code.  
  
And then things would return to normal. Hopefully.  
  
"And why would my soul appearing have anything to do with the danger? Bucky demanded, snapping at him. Nikki.... Stretch... even little Blue.  
  
"You don't get it. Your soul will summon HIM. And keep your voice down" He hissed, glancing around. His soul was beating fast, the magical equivalent to adrenaline flooding his bones.  
  
"You're talking in riddles." She complained, her voice finally lowering in volume. She began to look around too, finally sensing the danger. "Who is he?"  
  
"Haven't you firgured it out yet? It's...."  
  
G never got to finish that sentence.  
  
There was a small whisper of movement. An bright orange bone flashed quick in the forest before disappearing...  
  
But the damage was done.  
  
Bucky fell hard as G screamed, crashing into the snow of the forest floor. The sudden attack was jarring, the impact causing both the wind to be knocked out her, and for her to hit her head in the process. Darkness danced at the edges of her vision as the world swam around her.  
  
Sitting up slowly, gasping for breath, her ears ringing loudly. Everything hurt, even her tail. Ok. Take things slow. What had happened? Blinking slowly, she watched the snow fall, drifting to join it's friends at the bottom of the red dusted forest floor...  
  
Snow should not be red.  
  
G was screaming in pain and shock, kneeling on the forest floor, his hands and arms slowly dusting away in front of him. He wasn't watching them though. G was staring at the remains of his hands, marrow and blood flowing from the exposed ends. The bones had been severed through his humerus, peobably as to not harm Bucky.  
  
But who....  
  
A blue bone suddenly drove through G's chest and legs, immobolizing him. "Did you think that you could take her? That you of all monsters, have the right to touch her?" A twisted but familiar voice asked.  
  
That could only be...  
  
"Stretch... stay away. Stay away from her. I don't know how or why the past genocide runs affected you this time," G coughed up a mouthful of blood, watching as the familiar orange hoodied skeleton approached. Bucky felt her soul miss a beat. It was Stretch. Her mate, her love... but there was something wrong with him. "You're not right for her this round!" He snapped, yellow eyes glowing with the brief flash of determination.  
  
Stretch continued to approach, another orange bone forming in his hand. He was laughing, laughing at G, but it lacked his usual humour. It sounded evil.... "and how do you know what is best for her?" Shoes in front of G, he stared down at him with wild eyes. "She has, and always will, belong to me. Her mind is mine, as is her body and soul. And yet you tried to keep her from me. What gives you the right..."  
  
"YOU SURE AS HELL DID A GOOD JOB OF KEEPING YOURSELF FROM HER LAST TIME SHE APPEARED!" G snapped at him. "IF NIKKI AND I HADN'T HAVE FOUND HER WHEN WE DID SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY HER OWN HAND. FOR ALL YOUR TALK OF THE TWO OF YOU BEING SOULMATES, YOU MADE NO MOVE OF ENDING THINGS WITH UNDYNE..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" the orange bone pointed directly at G's head. "you don't know the guilt i went through. it was one of the hardest decisions i had to make and i hated it everyday..."  
  
G motioned for her to run. Bucky shook slightly, unable to move. What was he going to do?  
  
"Yes it must be so hard to pick between the girls that swarm all over you. Error and I saw you searching for Bucky after the fish finally broke up with you to be with her lesbian lover." He cockily grinned at Stretch. "I have to admit I rather enjoyed it when you finally showed her that you too can let her down..."  
  
With a scream, Stretch swung his bone, slicing though G's vertebrae like butter. His skull toppled from his body, still mouthing at Bucky to run. He urged her until he began to fade away. Slowly his body dusted and disintegrated, leaving behind his beloved leather jacket and a small pile of dust.  
  
Bucky stared at the pile as Stretch panted, regaining his breath. No... no this couldn't be happening! G was... he couldn't be.... for all his talk... no... a small whimper escaped her mouth.  
  
"Bucky.... Bucky i've missed you so, so much...." Stretch walked towards her, his irises brightly shining but his sockets dark. Completely fixated on her. It was an eerie look to say the least.  
  
"i'm sorry you had to see that.... i needed to protect you from him this time. i couldn't let him get in the way of our happiness." He was suddenly right in front of her, reaching out to her. And still she couldn't move. Only quiver in fear and shock. He gently picked her up, gripping tightly under her arms. "but it's ok, don't you worry. you're with me..." a large, insane smile playing across his teeth.  
  
"you're safe now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nikki looked around puzzled. It wasn't just the weird atmosphere. She could have sworn that she had felt her friend appear here. But yet... there wasn't a sign of her here... like she was never here. She sighed, readjusting her mask. She hoped that it wouldn't be like last run...  
  
In that case they better not be too late.  
  
"Tracks." Pupy said with an exhale of smoke. He was bent almost double,looking at the fresh blanket of snow. "Seems like she started here, and then started walking..." he followed the filled-in tracks, Red and Nikki right behind him. "Someone grabbed her here and took off running towards the forest." He said.  
  
"Stretch?" Red asked hopefully.  
  
"The tracks are too small. If anything... NIKKI!" Pupy exclaimed, watching Nikki run past them.  
  
Nikki paid her mates no mind. Her friend was in trouble. Her sister... she ran faster, her mates on her heels. She would save her. Even if this run was broken like last time she would...  
  
A leather jacket shielding a small pile of ashes blocked their way.  
  
"Oh no." The three of them said in unison. 


End file.
